Each to Their Own
by D Radcliffe Fan
Summary: Ginny spent her summer playing third wheel to her Ron and Hermione. Draco has spent being beaten by his father. Ginny is ready for her fifth year, Draco his sixth. An accident will bring them together, whether they like it or not!
1. Chappy 1

**Ginny's POV**

I sat there in front of the mirror, waiting for Hermione to return from downstairs. She was most likely snogging my brother. The thought of it made me shudder. As I brushed my now waist long red hair, the door flew open. Hermione staggered in, almost in a drunken state. I simply rolled my eyes at her. She quickly shut the door, making sure it was locked. Hermione stumbled over to me and smiled.

"Hello, Ginny." I gave her a quick mock smile.

"Snogging again were you?" Hermione's face flushed a deep pink as she nodded. I couldn't help it, I laughed. She turned my chair around and pulled out her bag.

"You're going to look quite fit when I'm done!" I closed my eyes and prayed to God that she knew what she was doing. Hermione never wore makeup, how would she know how to apply it? I kept my eyes closed, but I soon heard a snipping sound.

"Hermione what is that!"

"I'm cutting your hair. Now stop moving, or you'll look like the fifth Weird Sister." I whimpered, a habit I had gotten from Ron. She wasn't going to pull this off. But in twenty minutes, Hermione proved me wrong. I opened my eyes and watched a sly grin slide across her face.

"Perfect." She turned me around to face the mirror. "See Ginny, you look great!" My hair was cut into layers, and my makeup was done to perfection. I stood up and looked at her in amazement. As if she could read my mind, she rolled her eyes.

"I might not do it often, but I do know how. Don't look so surprised!" I smiled and threw my arms around her in a sisterly embrace.

"Thank you Hermione! It's gorgeous." She smiled and sat down on the bed.

"It'll sure give Harry something to think about, won't it?" I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red as I threw a pillow at her.

"This was for me! Not for him!" I paused. "Completely…" Hermione laughed.

"You know he's down there right now…" My eyes widened, and I ran to the door. I ran down the stairs, and threw open the kitchen door. I heard a loud groan on the other side, instantly remembering the voice. I went to the other side of the door and hugged my brother as he held his nose in pain.

"Bill! I'm so sorry! I was in a rush, I didn't hear you!" He looked up and shooed me away. I knew not to get on Bill's bad side, so I walked towards the dining room. I turned around, still walking. "Sorry again Bill!" I bumped into someone behind me, and turned around. I looked up at messy dark brown hair and stunning green eyes.

"Harry!" I quickly hugged him, but didn't receive one back. I let go and looked at him puzzled. His eyes scanned me for a moment.

"Ginny!" I grinned wickedly at him.

"Surprising what one summer can do to someone, right?" I found I had grown closer to his height. He nodded, not really saying anything. I looked at him, and a question came to mind.

"Harry, why didn't you come sooner?" I saw he was trying to get his words out, but barely could.

"I-I was um… training. W-with Moody… F-for um, um… t-to uh…" I finished his sentence.

"To be an auror. I figured, I just needed to be sure. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you before school started." Harry cocked an eyebrow, confused. "I thought we could… hang out a little…" The confidence I had moments ago shattered. I looked down, not letting him see my flushed face. He chuckled and nodded.

"That would be fun."

See, I know what you're thinking. Isn't this a Draco/Ginny shipper? NOT YET! HOLD YOUR FRIGGIN HORSES! lol just kidding. Please review! I'd really like to know people are reading. I never want to continue if I don't. Next Chapter, Draco's POV!


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's POV**

I stared up at my black ceiling, wondering if maybe I should fly over to Goyle's house. I sat up, and looked around my gigantic room. It looked like a room for a forty-year-old wizard, with all the black, maroon, and mahogany. Everything was wood. I hated it.

"Draco!" I didn't move. "DRACO!" A bit annoyed, but I still didn't move.

"DRACO MALFOY COME DOWN HERE DAMN IT!" I sighed, and reluctantly slid off my bed and headed downstairs. I walked through the hall, lavishly decorated with idiotic pictures of my 'worthy' relatives, and statues. They all looked down on me smugly. I sighed, not realizing one of them had coughed to get my attention.

"AHEM!" He said, a little bit louder. I pivoted and glared at my great grand uncle. "Boy, your picture will be up here one day." I nodded warily. "Make sure the magic is worth it!" I cocked an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. "I mean, don't do anything STUPID so they blast you off! Do you want to end up like your second cousin!" I looked at a bare spot in the wall, where there were only bits of frame and an abundance of permanent ashes. I rolled my eyes.

"No... I will not end up like my second cousin…" My uncle gave a malevolent little chuckle.

"I didn't think so." What I wouldn't do to smash his damn face in… I pivoted again, grumbling all the way down the hall. I came to the stairs, and had a sudden urge to slide down the long, curving, mahogany star rail. I shook my head.

"Too much time with Crabbe." I had invited the pinhead over for a little while, and he trashed most of the house. It was kind of fun though, watching the elves get all pissy when they didn't know I was there. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"DRAAAAAACO!"

"I'M COMING!" I hollered back. I eased my way down the stairs, meeting my mother and father at the end.

"What took so bloody long…" he asked me, in his deadly calm voice.

"Uncle wanted a word with me," I replied truthfully. The look of malignance cleared my mother's face, as she nodded.

"Fine. Well, come here. I have something for you." I perked up.

"What is it?" My father rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Do you think it might be possible for you to go see?" His words dripped with sarcasm. I glared ahead, avoiding his eyes. He led me down to the music room, a place I rarely went. When we got there, there was a lady standing by the piano. She smiled politely at me, as my mother smiled brightly.

"Draco, I've decided for the remainder of the summer, you'll learn to sing!" I glared at my mother.

"I don't think so." I turned around and walked away. My mother came after me, and grabbed my arm, digging her nails into me. I didn't mean to, but when I turned, my arm hit her hard. She staggered, holding her jaw. I watched as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"MOTHER! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD." My mother left the room, as my father came up to me.

"That's it. You're being home schooled. You've been turned into a barbarian by that idiot school of yours. You're staying here." I shook my head, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Come back here boy!" My father bellowed. "FINE. WE'LL DO IT THE HARD WAY!" My eyes widened as I took off running to my room. I was half way up the stairs when he grabbed the back of my shirt, and threw me down. I rolled all the way down, and felt a muscle turn in a way it shouldn't. I reached the bottom with a loud thud. My sight was blurry, but I could still see him walking down the stairs, ready to thrash me. First, came the worst blow. A excruciating kick in my stomach. There were a few more, on my arms, legs, but I refused to cry.

"Still not appreciative boy? " I knew he wanted to see me cry, but I'm a stubborn little bastard. "Fine, we'll do this my way!" My eyes widened as he pulled his wand out from his pocket. "CRUCIO!" Every little muscle in my body twitched with pain. It didn't last very long, I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor in my room. I tried to turn around, but the pain was still intact. I lied there on the cold ground of my room, doing nothing but breathing. After a few minutes, I struggled to get up. I staggered over to my desk, where I kept my wand. I opened it, and pulled my long black wand out. I started to perform a few healing spells I had learned in Charms class. In about half an hour, most everything was gone, but it still hurt like hell. I couldn't take this anymore. I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out all of my Hogwarts things. I decided.

I'd would leave the second they fell asleep.


	3. Chappy 3

**Ginny's POV**

"YES!" I screamed. Harry had walked away a moment ago, after inviting me for a little one-on-one quidditch practice in the afternoon. I danced through the kitchen, feeling the sunlight filter through the windows, and onto my skin. I looked outside and saw Fred and George picking out plants from the garden.

"Joke ingredients," I muttered. I fell back into a chair, smiling from ear to ear and sighed. I closed my eyes, and pictured Harry and me doing the same things Ron did with Hermione. The thought of it made me blush, and someone was there to see it.

"Hello, Ginny dear." I jumped up out of my seat and smiled.

"Hello mother!" My mum looked closely at me, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Oh, I see." What! She sees what! I didn't even say anything! "No need to explain Ginny, Harry has finally asked for a date. It's written all over your face, love." My mother chuckled at my frustration. She knew everything. "Well, why don't you grab a few snacks for yourself before you leave?" She stopped to chuckle.

"I don't suppose you'll be back by lunch…" I gave a little girlish gasp, completely character for myself. I grabbed some Chocolate Frogs, a few Pumpkin Pasties, (those were Harry's favorite!) and a small bottle of water. I headed up our spiraling staircase, not stopping at the room that was Hermione's and mine. I went all the way to the top, where Ron's room was. I could hear voices inside, and decided I'd do a little eaves dropping.

"Yeah, she said yes!"

"How'd you ask?" The next voice sounded flustered.

"I don't know how, I just did!" There was a loud laugh and a squeaking, meaning someone had jumped onto the bed.

"So what are you going to do with my little sister," asked the first voice a little more seriously.

"Well after I drain her of her virginity…" There was a loud bang against the wall.

"Chill mate, I was just kidding!"

"It wasn't funny!" I smiled at the concern Ron showed for me.

"We'll probably just practice for a little while, and then talk… then… whatever she feels like doing. The whole quidditch thing wasn't a joke. She has potential," at this I blushed. "And I'd like to really bring it out. Being a Chaser is important!"

"Every role is Harry, but that isn't the point."

"What is then?"

"If you break her heart I'll rip you to pieces." Harry laughed at this, but it was light. He probably wasn't sure if Ron was kidding or not.

"But now that that's done… How have you and Hermione been doing? I haven't gotten nearly as many letters as I did before. Moody started to think you were abducted or something… Paranoid old fart… But anyway, were you too busy for your own best friend?" I stood up and started walking away. I heard all I needed to. I proceeded down to my own room, where Hermione was patiently waiting for me. She was laying on her stomach on the bed, reading a newer version of _Hogwarts, a History. _

This version included a few of the escapades Harry had been on. Not that we needed to read about it, we were involved with most of them. She looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"So… How'd it go?" I decided to play with her a bit. I casually sat on my bed, and started to read an article on a Goblin's strike in Diagon Alley. I looked up at her, with a quizzical look on my face,

"How'd what go?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and sat up.

"You know exactly what I mean." I smiled, but I still looked confused.

"What ever do you mean 'Mione?" She threw a pillow at my head, narrowly missing,

"You know bloody well what I mean!" I laughed. It was so easy to upset her.

"He just asked for a little one-on-one quidditch practice, is all. Nothing else." Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What?"

"I know you know something's going to happen." Now I was actually confused.

"I figured after we finished practice, we could talk for a while, eat, laugh, and talk some more… There's nothing else to do, is there?" That was a silly question. Ron and Hermione did it all the time.

"Well, you really are picking up on what's left of your brother's brains. You're as clueless as he is." She lied back down, not bothering to explain herself.

"Hang on. I know you and Ron do loads of stuff, but on your first little get-together? I'm not even sure if this is a real date or not." Hermione smiled.

"I know Harry. For him, the littlest things can mean the most." She paused, letting the information sink into my head. "Well now that you and I are done here, I'm going to go sno… _find _your brother." She stood up and walked to the door. After opening it a bit, she hollered out.

"Oh Ronald!" She skipped away upstairs, not bothering to close the door. I snickered, wondering if Harry was going to watch them. Then a thought came to mind. If they started doing stuff in his room, would Harry come down here! I started panicking. I ran around, trying to pick everything up. What if he thinks I'm a pig! Then, I started to hear footsteps coming downstairs.

"Oh no!" I stuffed everything under my bed, and sat down. I heard a knock on the door, so I picked up a magazine and started to read.

"Come in!" The door swung open, and Harry stood there, looking a little frustrated. He sat in my chair and started reading the newspaper. I looked at him, confused. What was he doing?

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Bull, if you don't wanna talk about it, say so. Do you really think lying to me is a good start to…" I stopped. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. I was going to say relationship, but that would make me seem desperate! "…your arrival here." I finished. He sighed, buying it. Then he looked at me closer, and started to blush. I wasn't sure why, I just ignored it.

"It's just… All summer, I work my butt off to try being an auror. I mean, we had to get special permission from the ministry and everything to let me use magic. I mean… with Voldermort," I cringed.

"Sorry. I mean with His power rising, and the recent jail-breaks from Azkaban, they needed to train us younger. There were only about twenty of us from Hogwarts, fresh out of fifth year. I felt a little… important. I sort of expected to come back to helpful friends." He looked down, avoiding my eyes. He looked back up. "Does that make me conceited?" I laughed.

"No Harry, it makes you human. You've always been independent, this is good. This shows you do need people, and…" I gulped. "I'd be willing to help you out." I smiled. "I'll give you attention, if you give it back. I've been playing third wheel to Hermione and Ron all summer." I started to feel more comfortable. "Can you say boring!" Harry grinned. He looked down at his muggle watch.

"It's about 11:00. Do you want to go start practicing?" I nodded. He stood up to walk out, but turned to say something. "By the way, you might want to wear something else…" He smiled again and left the room. I looked down, and saw I was wearing my denim skirt and black halter top. My cheeks lit up, as I noticed how I was leaned over the entire time.

"No wonder he was blushing…" I muttered. I took my dark blue jogging shorts and white t-shirt out from the closet to change.

As soon as I finished, I went downstairs with the food I had gotten earlier in a small basket.. Harry was standing at the door, broom and equipment in hand. I picked up my own broom, which was neatly sitting next to the door, behind him. I walked over, waiting for him to move. He grinned, obviously playing games with me.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Move Harry." He looked at me with mock perplexity.

"You can get it without me moving." He raised an arm to let me through. I rolled my eyes, keeping my laughter in. I quickly picked it up, right after brushing against him. He gave me a little grin.

"Alright, let's go." We headed out to the orchard, setting down our things by the front.

"Alright then Ginny, first we'll start with your aim. I'll hover in front, guarding." He picked out a three fairly large ring from the bag. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Wingardiun Leviosa" _The rings hovered in the air as Harry threw me the quaffle. We practiced for about half an hour, and I got in fifty of the sixty shots I made. We finished up and packed everything away, except for the food. Harry sat in front of me as we started our little meal.

"Chocolate frog?"

"Of course!" I handed the open package to him, not realizing the frog had just jumped out.

"Ginny!" The frog jumped over behind me, but I was too slow. Harry leapt forward and grabbed it, but not before knocking me down with his own weight. I could feel his chest pound against mine, as both our faces turned red. The breeze felt nice on a warm day like this, also having other purposes. One of them was to make Harry look like a dream, with his hair in his eyes and blowing in every direction. His emerald eyes flashed brighter as he smiled foolishly.

"You're squishing me Potter."

"Don't care Weasley…" Before I knew it, he had pressed his lips against mine in a tender kiss. I put my arm around his neck, as he slid his behind my waist. It felt good, but… could there have been more? Is this what a kiss is supposed to feel like? It was wonderful really, but… I was interrupted.

"So you were serious when you said you were draining her virginity! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Ginny!" We looked up, just in time to see Ron jump. I rolled away before I could really become squash. He tackled Harry, and they rolled down the hill, Ron on the offense while Harry tried desperately to explain. Hermione, who I hadn't seen earlier, suddenly popped up by my side.

"Well, so much for nothing on the first get-together!" I glared at her as she laughed. We looked back down, where Dan had Ron in a chokehold.

"WE DIDN'T DO AYTHING! I JUST KISSED HER!"

"YOU… CALL… THAT… A KISS! YOU LOOKED LIKE U WERE READY TO TAKE HER TOP OFF!"

"SHUT UP, RON! YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Hermione and I left the boys to argue, and headed inside.

About an hour later, despite the clear skies earlier, it started to rain. While everyone else packed their stuff for the train tomorrow, I was sitting in my favorite weeping willow, letting the rain soak me. I looked out towards the sky, and saw a flying figure. I knew everybody was in the house, and there wasn't another wizard in our area for miles. The figure descended a little, and I saw green. It flew off farther before I could see anything else.

* * *

Am I doing a little better? Please R&R! 


End file.
